


I love you once i love you twice i love you more then Beans and rice

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: Elizabeth Jones left West Ham the day after her 18th birthday to get away from her abusive dad and as a request from her brother Dave to keep her safe from Tommy Hatcher she moved to america and joined the marines now shes back 6 years later what will happen. Not the best Summary but please read tell me what you think





	I love you once i love you twice i love you more then Beans and rice

Chapter 1  
It was the day after my 18 birthday and I had noticed that it seemed that Dave was acting rather weird. So I waited till dad had passed out and snuck into Dave's room.  
He was sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands "Hey you okay?" Dave looked up at me  
“Hey” he came over pulling me into a hug “Yeah, you okay”  
“Could always be better right” I winked seeing him smile “Do you want to come for a walk with your little sister" He looked at me confused but nodded. Grabbing his jacket’s and throwing one to me  
We both snuck out of the house being as quite as we could hoping not to wake dad. Once we had left we headed towards the park down the street it was our favourite place to run away to as kids.  
"So sis what is it that you needed cause you don’t normally just ask to go for a walk?" I put my hand on my heart gasping shocked.  
He smiled and started to look around like he was watching waiting for something.  
"That!” I pointed in his face “That is what I want to talk about you've been doing that since the football match the night of my birthday" I see him cringe “What's going on?" He nodded pulling me over to the swings and we both sat down.  
"If I ask you to do something can you do if for me no questions asked just do it" I looked up seeing the seriousness in his eyes.  
I knew he meant it he doesn’t asks me to do things often  
"Of course. What do you need me to do?"  
"I want you to leave" I looked at him confused  
“We just go here why do you want me to leave?”  
"When I say leave… I mean leave London." I stood up shocked standing in front of him "Let me finish before you go off I need you to listen to me though" I folded my arms and tapped my foot waiting for him to finish. "You remember Pete and I went with his brother to football match the night of your birthday"  
"West Ham VS Millwall" He nodded “I remember” More then he will ever know  
"You remember him talking about his brother in the GSE" I nodded he always said that his brother would take him along sometimes and Dave, Bovver, Swill, Ike, Keith and Ned. "Well we went to a match - " I nodded waiting  
"There was a rumble because we lost and a young lad got court in the middle he was the leader’s son. His son was lying here lifeless and he was looking at all of us and told us that he was going to kill every one of us and everyone we love.” I close my eyes listening to what he said “I don't give a fuck about dad he's a abuse fucking drunk bustard who's going to die someday soon but I care about you. “He stood pulling me into a hug “I brought you a Plane ticket to America" I looked at him angry "I know your pissed you don't like America neither do I but it’s far enough away that he won't come after you. I need you to go I need you to be safe you're the only thing I care about and I need you to be safe" he whispered  
I looked at him and seen the pain in his eyes, he was how scared.  
"Okay" I whispered lightly holding him tightly "When do I leave?" He pulled away and looked down at me  
"Tomorrow morning. Pete and I are going to take you to the airport. I don't want you to worry about anything" I nodded  
"We should get back so I can start packing" he nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me back towards home.  
That night I didn't get any sleep. I was leaving and no matter if I wanted to stay I couldn’t because I wasn’t leaving for me I was doing it for my best friend my family.  
I packed my things that night I know I realised pretty quickly that I didn’t have a lot of things  
Pete arrived at our place at 5 my plane left at 8 so they were taking me to breakfast as a goodbye.  
Once we sat down and had a good old English breakfast Dave got up to go to the bathroom. I think he was giving Pete and I some time. He knew how I felt for Pete.  
I looked over a Pete feeling my heart drop at the look on his face. He jumped up grabbing my face and pulled me in so I was looking in his eyes.  
"I wish I had told you this sooner but you had just been a kid but I love you Liza” I gasped feeling my heart break “I love you and I don’t want you to go because it hurts but I have to let you go. Just know I'll still be here when you come home" I felt Pete put his hand under my chin giving him better access. His other hand moving to the back of my head as he leaned down kissing my lips.  
The world exploded around us as our lips moved to connect. All that mattered in that moment was Pete and I.  
I felt like crying I just wanted to brake. He loved me and it didn't matter because I was leaving.  
"This is going suck" I whispered to myself as he pulled away and sat back down.  
Dave came back from the toilet and sat down  
"Your flight leaves in an hour we should properly get you to the airport" I nodded grabbing my bag.  
The boys went first and I followed behind them. I never had more of an urge to run in my life just run away from it all. Pete, Dave… Tommy Hatcher run away from everything that breaks my heart  
"Liza" they both yelled out to me as they got to the door pulling me out of my head  
"You ready?" Pete asked. I wanted to say no I wanted to cry and beg them to let me stay  
"No” I ran over to them wrapping my arms around there waist squeezing them both tightly "Don't forget me okay.”  
"Never" They both said. We got in the car and headed for the airport  
Once we got to the airport Dave told me that he had money in a bank account for me already.  
I wanted to ask where he got it from but I knew it wasn't best to ask. It was enough for me to get a place and live care free for a year till I got a job for myself.  
They decided to wait with me till I boarded the plan just to be safe after half an hour they called for my flight.  
"Alright baby girl please be careful over there" I rolled my eyes at him giving him my best ‘really’ look  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine just make sure you to stay in one peace when I come back I want to have my favorite guys here to be with okay"  
"That's my girl" They both said at the same time  
"I love you guys I love you so much" They guy called out my flight again calling last boarding call "That's my cue to get going" I pulled back trying to hold back the tears in my eyes but it didn't work. I felt Pete wipe them away  
"Will both call, write, keep in contact, and let you know when you come back okay you call me as soon as you land and have a place stay at a hotel till you get your own place no being a big mouth either alright?" I nodded "Now go before I change my mind and decided to keep you here but locked in a basement." I quickly kissed both of their checks I lingered a little longer with Pete  
“I love you to” I whispered. I quickly moved turning away I almost ran to the terminal. I knew if I looked back I couldn’t leave  
Once I finally landed in America, I grabbed a Taxi to the closet hotel and got a room for a week.  
During that week that I was there I didn't find a place but what I did do…. Was join the military….

**Author's Note:**

> I know suck but it will get better I promise please tell me what you think :D  
> Sorry its short by the way it will get longer I promise :D


End file.
